Clones
by InFecTiOn-Red
Summary: Experimentos de Ascalón. Resumen: Seres humanos perfectos. (Todos los alter egos del Shizaya) Género: 100%ficción Fantástica/ Casi como un cuento. Yaoi


**Atte:** Joichiro Kanra  
Otro de los proyectos que había borrado.  
Un preludio. Sera lo que tendré escrito por el momento. Me estoy llenando de proyectos por lo que pongo un continuará o tal vez no.  
**Protagonistas:** Todos los Alter egos-Yaoi/Yuri-Todos del Shizaya. Podría agregar M-Preg pero-extrañamente, tampoco es exactamente uno.  
**Género**: 100%ficción Fantástica/ Casi como un cuento.

**Clones**

En un futuro no muy lejano se cuenta la historia de aquel hombre cual llego a Ikekuburo. Un extraño señor que se paseaba a gusto rondando toda la zona magnifica de los rumores fantásticos y extravagantes. Su nombre era Ascalón, alguien sin importancia, un cualquiera que nadie prestaba atención. Pero, si nadie lo consideraba una persona famosa o algo similar, porqué era muy conocido, en un futuro lejano, para que se contara sobre las hazañas de este burlón.  
Se hizo conocido por aquella obsesión enfermiza que tenía por las leyendas urbanas.  
Primera zona en: Shinjuku. Orihara, Izaya. Un genio perfeccionista, manipulador y controlador con la habilidad de un magnifico estafador.  
Segunda zona: Ikekuburo. Shizuo Heiwajima. Un monstruo de increíble fuerza, sin ningún autocontrol y un depredador.  
Ahora que conseguimos aclarar esos detalles, podemos decir la obsesión de Ascalón: Era crear seres humanos perfectos.  
¿Y porque no empezar por esas dos leyendas urbanas?  
Ascalón es un científico muy conocido por Shinra. Estos dos nunca se llevaron muy bien porque sus ideas eran muy distintas, de hecho, las ideas de este hombre sádico, refiriéndonos a Ascalón era llegar a manipular los genes humanos para alentar el envejecimiento y llegar a ser inmortales, pero no era que Shinra se opusiera a un cien por ciento, el gran problema en realidad fueron los métodos que intentaba practicar y la manera en que los ansiaba conseguir.  
Primera parte de su plan:  
1.- Extorsionó al informante.-No le funciono  
2.-Mando a Matar a su secretaria.-No cedió.  
3.-Mando a Matar a su hermanas.-Comenzaba a aflojar, un poco.  
4.- Se le inyecto un veneno a Shinra.-Reclamó cuanto dinero quería para salvarlo.  
5.-Shinra se murió.-le amenazó con meterle preso.  
6.-Celty desapareció por arte de magia.-Izaya comenzaba a suplicar.  
7.-Cedió a ser llevado al Yagiri Framaceutic que ahora estaba a disposición de Ascalón. Empresa portada para sus retorcidos experimentos.  
Segundar parte de su plan:  
1.-Esto fue más sencillo, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue tirar un dardo, con tranquilizante de elefante dirigido hacia el hombre más fuerte de Ikekuburo.  
La situación era que este hombre estaba investigando alguna salida para que el ser humano llegue a tener una gran fuerza sobrehumana y una inteligencia inigualable. Entonces pensó, por qué no empezar a desarrollar juguetes con estos dos hombres.  
Cuando el tiempo pasó, Yagiri Framaceutic fue nombrado como la maravilla del siglo. El procesó de experimentación de juguetes orgánicos humanos creados artificialmente.  
Pero el hombre fallo, Ascalón también experimentó con cadáveres que el mismo mando a matar dejando de lado a los principales experimentos que tenía planeado concebir. Termino siendo una empresa que traficaba personas, parecido a un matadero. Con el tiempo se volvió legal porque no tenía pruebas de que Yagiri farmaceutic estuviera asesinando para crear juguetes.  
La historia termina cuando el inteligente escalón, perdón...Ascalón, crea una capsula llamada: Embrión.  
¿Qué era?  
Una máquina del tiempo que producía vibraciones en los tejidos. Las células del cuerpo cual comenzaba a dispersarse a una magnifica velocidad progresiva.  
Para que fue creado, nadie sabe porque Ascalón había elaborado una maquina tan rara. Tal vez nunca supo que podía funcionar de esa manera porque en un principio esa maquina fue creada para producir clones.  
Entonces nombramos a los experimentos X como (Heiwajima Shizuo) y z como (Izaya Orihara)  
Orihara, Kanra.  
Heiwajima, Shizuka  
Orihara,Psyche.  
Heiwajima, Delic.  
Orihara, Hibiya.  
Heiwajima, Tsugaru.  
Orihara,Roppi.  
Heiwajima,Tsuki.  
Orihara,Sakuraya.  
Heiwajima,Shitzuo  
Orihara; Virus 320  
Heiwajima, Psy 420  
Lamentablemente no les puedo contar el orden exacto de los archivos de estos clones, pasando la página, pero cabe mencionar que estos juguetes entre ellos hay errores y defectos.  
De todos se escogieron a cuatro perfectos experimentos:  
Kanra, Hibiya, Delic y Psyche.  
Los demás para Ascalón son basura desechable que sirve para experimentación fueron dispersados entre agresivos y sumisos.  
Los sumisos se quedaron para experimentación:  
Tsugaru- Extensión de vida, este juguete era defectuoso por su corta vida. Su proceso de clonación tuvo errores. Consume diariamente pastillas para seguir funcionando.  
Shitzuo- Es defectuoso por no ser fuerte.  
Sakuraya –Es defectuoso por ser muy débil y no usar estrategias.  
Los rebeldes:  
Roppi: Mató a Orihara Izaya. Sus emociones fallan.  
Tsuki: Fue creado junto a Roppi, manipulable. No obedece más que ordenes de Roppi.  
Psy 420: Es un organismo con cerebro mecanizado. Fue creado como arma, su defecto es que solo sirve como arma.  
Virus 320: Igual que psy tiene el cerebro mecanizado. Fue creado como arma. Su defecto es que no sirve.  
Peligroso en extremo  
Shizuka: Tiene la fuerza de Shizuo aumentada 100 veces. Nació junto a Kanra. Su autocontrol es del cero por ciento. Actualmente está encerrada en una cárcel de máxima seguridad del Yagiri farmaceutic.

La historia gira entorno a la niña que nació originalmente de carne y sangre de Orihara, Izaya. Gracias al proyecto de clonación.  
Bienvenidos a los archivos de la Fábrica de carne.  
Este blog fue escrito por sus amigos karisawa Erika, Kida Nasaomi, los únicos sobrevivientes de Tokio 11  
El utópico mundo de Ascalón  
-2020-

Next o ¿END?

Ahora piensan que se a fumado esta autora.  
Cacao  
Ok no  
Ya dije es un cuento ficticio.

Yo había escrito hace mucho tiempo. Pero vuelvo a plasmar esa idea. Cuando pongo Next o ¿End? significa que puedo continuar. Más adelante si se acepta la idea. Porque me he puesto 100 de proyectos. Y las ideas se esfuman.


End file.
